ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dhampir
the cute dhampir girl.|thumb]] A dhampir is a human-vampire hybrid when a human and a vampire bat a baby. Biography Dhampirs are not only fanged humans, but have vampiric aspects and abilities. Character Personality Variable. Appearance A dhampir had not only the same normal appearance as their parents does, but their vampire form has pale skin (options are white or gray), red eyes, high cheekbones, fangs, pointy ears and claws. They wear darker clothing and makeup to make them look goth. They can either have any different skin color, different eye color or different fangs such as sharp incisors. When they morph into a character or celebrity or any other living human, they look like them. But when they show their vampiric side, they have the same appearances the vampires look. For Alpha dhampirs, they have blue skin, green eyes with cat-like irises, yellow sclera, sharp, long fangs, and elf-like ears. For Beta dhampirs, they have pale green skin and pink sclera with red eyes like Lord Dominator, except with the fangs and elf-like ears. For the Delta dhampirs, they have light purple skin, sharp lateral incisor fangs, sharped canines, sharped claws, elf-like ears, high cheekbones and red eyes with dark red sclera. For the Omega dhampirs, they have extended brows, yellow eyes with cat-like irises, dark red sclera, lateral incisor fangs, sharper canines and bright red skin. Powers & Abilities * = notable *Shapeshifting* - It can transform into an object, animal or person. It can not only turn into a bat, mist or a shadow, but can turn into its own anthro!bat form and any other living things such as celebrities, fictional characters and animals. *Blood-sucking/Blood drinking/Blood draining/Draining* - It can drink a mortal's blood. *Life force draining - It can drain the life force from a mortal by sucking out the life force, making them weak. *Flight - It could hover in thin air. *Pyrokinesis - It can control fire. *Eating shades of red - Unlike traditional vampires, It is capable of sustaining herself on "shades of red," such as the color in strawberries, rather than being limited to surviving on blood. *Wall Crawling - It can crawl on walls. *Wall Jump - It can jump on walls. *Immortality* *Voice Manipulation - Its voice can not change from pitch to volume, but imitate people's voices. *Super speed - It can run or walk faster. *Super strength *Hypnosis - It can hypnotize people by staring at its own eyes with dark sclera and red swirly curvy lines. The victim and it can have these when hypnotizing to turn them into a vampire. *Siring - It can turn other people into vampires by hypnotizing them. Weaknesses *Sunlight - It makes a dhampir set more burn marks, on fire, suffer from pimple-like bumps that squirt blood from your skin, had scars that shoot out ray beams and turn to dust. *Garlic - Same as sunlight. *Holy water - Same as garlic and sunlight. *Garlic-infused water - Same as above. *Alia Aqua - Same as above. When it's liquified garlic fused with holy water, the vampire meets its demise with this above. *Holy cross/crucifixes - Same as above. *Invitation - Humans prevent dhampirs from coming over. *Wooden stake - Turn to dust. Methods There are many methods on becoming a vampire. *Having vampire and human parents. *Being hypnotized by a dhampir. *Drinking bat blood. *Drinking a dhampir's blood. *Bitten by a bat. *Minds switched with a bat. *Bitten in the neck by a dhampir. *Being sired like Drusilla did to Darla in Buffyverse. *Accidentally splashing vampire (or bat) blood on your face by accident when a red full moon arrives. *Dying and being reborn as a vampire after being resurrected by magic. Known Dhampirs *Siobhan Rubystone (Siobhan's Dhampir Life) Tropes *Breaking and Bloodsucking *Friendly Neighborhood Vampire *Half-Human Hybrid *Holy Burns Evil *Improvised Cross: Dhampirs can't stand pretend "holy crosses", but laughs at the "holy crosses". *Kiss of the Vampire: Dhampirs have crush on either vampires, dhampirs or humans. *Lesbian Vampire: Female dhampirs (mostly types 2 and 3) do hypnotize and bite their female victims, turning them into dhampirs. *Missing Reflection: With either human or vampire form, they had a reflection until in their vampire form, having a fading, translucent reflection. *Must Be Invited: Same as Breaking and Bloodsucking *Our Vampires Are Different: Dhampirs are half-vampire.. *Romantic Vampire Boy: Mostly male ones. *Sliding Scale of Vampire Friendliness *Staking the Loved One: Dhampirs who were romantic and manipulative can be staked. *Vampire Hunter: Vampires don't like vampire hunters, especially the Vegetarian Vampire Slayers led by Lisa. *Vampire Vannabe: Despite having their vampire forms, they are "pretend vampires". *Vampire Vords *Vampires Are Rich *Vampires Don't Like Garlic *Vampire-Werewolf Love Triangle: A dhampir always have a crush on a vampire or a werewolf. *Vampiric Draining *Vegetarian Vampire: Dhampirs can be either vegetarian or blooddrinkers. *Warm Blood Bags Are Everywhere: They can drink blood from blood bags to retrieve their hunger. *Weakened by the Light: don't like the sunlight. *Wooden Stake: Their weaknesses. See also *Hybrid *Vampire Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural beings Category:Undead beings Category:Monsters